Sanctuary
The Sanctuary is the menu screen of Fable III. Unlike the 2D Graphical User Interface (GUI) of Fable II, it is a 3D environment where the normal menu sections are rooms. You can travel there by pressing the start-button. It is also the place where Jasper resides for the majority of the game. Jasper unlocks and unveils certain parts as the game progresses. The Sanctuary may have been built from the remains of the Chamber of Fate, as it was also located near Bowerstone. Sanctuary Rooms Main Chamber In the centre of the main chamber is a map of Albion which allows you to track quests, manage real-estate, and fast travel to locations. There are two panels on the right wall allowing you to change the game settings and see your statistics. On the left side of the chamber is a basket where you may see your dog's statistics and change his name, and a mantle where any gifts you have received will be. Also, on the walls are the promises made to each faction leader. Armoury The armoury contains all the weapons you have bought or earned throughout the game and where you may view their statistics, rename them or equip them. Dressing Room The dressing room is where you may view and equip any clothes, hairstyles, beards, make-up, or tattoos that you have gained. Treasury The treasury contains all your gold (in the form of a pile of varying sizes). The right side of the room is dedicated to all of the achievements that you have unlocked. Whereas the left side of the room holds all the trophies you have gained through quests. In the Treasury, there is a Gold Key (however it is not one of the ones that opens Golden Doors) located on the back wall above your gold pile. When you have 5 million or more gold, you can climb the pile and reach it. If you remove all your gold (the simplest method being to transfer it all to the royal treasury when you have been crowned king or queen), a chest becomes accessible on the back wall at ground level. This chest contains a Legendary Weapon, 5 gold, and a full set of Guild tattoos. If you have a business partnership and if online with the person you have it with it goes towards the total money and size you have in your sanctuary.(this is a positive way to get the treasure) Bugs *It is sometimes possible that the chest becomes inaccessible, the ledger for the personal treasury in Sanctuary will be a duplicate of that for the kingdoms treasury (even raising/lowering the pile in the castle and affecting current morality if you take any out or add any), thusly there is no way to deplete the pile. When this bug occurs the personal vault will be full without ever having invested money into it, allowing the hero to stroll to the top where the key will not be present. Using the ledger in the castle does not change the size of the pile in the Sanctuary, it will change the size of that in the castle instead (upon leaving and returning). Its currently unclear what causes this specific bug, however things which may have contributed include having a large surplus of money following the crawler attack, never visiting or interacting with the personal vault ledger prior to the crawler attack or it may simply happen randomly. **One advantage of this bug is the fact the hero doesn't need to travel back and forth from the Sanctuary and castle vault to change weapons requiring heavy morality shifts (take out gold to fulfill evil morality criteria on augments, add it to fulfill good criteria), it can all be done in the sanctuary. LIVE Room The LIVE room is where you may view your online statistics and join another player's game via Co-op. The room also lets you see any marriages or partnerships you have with other players. It contains an area to buy DLC and is known as the Sanctuary shop. Variations When the Hero leaves Albion for Aurora before it has been restored, the Sanctuary changes. Several rooms are closed off and covered in cobwebs, the main display table is also unusable and covered in dust. As the player progresses through the Darkness Incarnate quest, the room will fill with the darkness goo, dripping upwards towards the ceiling, suggesting that not even the Sanctuary is safe from the Crawler. The Sanctuary will also be overrun by darkness goo when the final invasion of Albion commences, until the Hero destroys the crawler and completes the main game quest. Trivia *It was known as many other things during development, including the Guild Chambers. * The Sanctuary belonged to the Hero's father/mother. Category:Fable III Category:Gameplay Category:Fable III Locations